The present invention relates to providing information services to a customer via a virtual private network. In the past, there has been no consistent interface between telecommunication service providers' networks and their customers' premises wiring. For instance, telephone service often has been hard-wired to the customer's premises wiring by a variety of methods, rendering service calls unnecessarily complicated and intrusive. Such services calls often required service personnel to enter the customer premises, creating logistical issues for the telecommunication service provider and increasing customer frustration. Moreover, the lack of any discrete interface between the customer's premises wiring and the provider's network sometimes forced the use of proprietary hardware from the customer's perspective and limited the provider's flexibility when considering options to upgrade or otherwise modify the network.
This problem has been exacerbated by the increased number of telecommunication services provided to customer premises. For instance, many telecommunication service providers now provide xDSL service to their customers, but those skilled in the art will recognize that there is little (if any) standardization among providers. Thus, implementations vary widely, each requiring different hardware and software configurations to be operable, and customers have little flexibility in choosing hardware. For instance, ADSL service frequently is deployed differently than VDSL service, and ADSL deployments themselves can vary from provider to provider. Likewise, telephone wiring schemes can vary widely among customer premises, requiring different types of hardware to enable and enhance services, such as filters to control interference, and the like. Further, a typical customer premises has multiple wiring networks, including one for video distribution (cable, satellite, VDSL, and the like), one for data distribution (Ethernet or the like, perhaps with a connection to an xDSL modem or cable modem), and another for telephone service, and these networks generally operate independently of one another. And if a customer wants to add a new telecommunication service, an expensive service call (often including one or more new cable drops and/or the installation of new premises wiring) likely will be required.
Given the wide variety of telecommunication information and services available in the marketplace, it would be helpful if a single provider could allow multiple information providers to initiate services to a customer premises, increasing both efficiency for the providers and ease-of-use for the customer. This proliferation of telecommunication services also has created a need for a more flexible interface between the telecommunication service provider's network and the customer's premises. Preferably, such an interface would be addressable and/or programmable, so that the interface could quickly and easily be updated to accommodate new services and/or technologies. Further, it would be helpful if the interface were capable of serving as a termination point for secure communication between service providers or other information sources and the customer's premesis.
The present inventor provides devices, systems and methods for addressing these and other problems.